The ABC's Of Sonadow
by Super Shadow21
Summary: I asked InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere if I could do my own version of her idea. So here it is. Now Playing: A is for AVcon: Who knew Sonic loved anime so much?


**The ABC's Of Sonadow**

**A.N - ...Hehe ^_^" ...I know, I know I shoud be working on Highschool, but, the idea wouldn't leave me alone... Anyway I was reading "Sonadow ABC's" by InsertUnoiginalPenNameHere and loved the idea of writing one-shot for each letter of the alphabet so I asked if I could do one like it but with different chapters and here we are! So you guy's leave a review or PM with a one-shot for the letter I'm up to. I'll have the rules in end chapter authors notes. Disclamer - No, nope, nada.**

**A is for AVcon: who knew Sonic was so into anime?**

"Come on, come on, _come on_!" an inpatient Sonic urged. Not that you could tell it was the blue hero with the cosplay he was wearing. The short, pink hair of his wig bounced as he slow - well, slow for him- jogged on the spot as he and Shadow waited in line to get into AVcon. The rest of his attire consisted of black skinny jeans with a gold belt, a white, button up crop-top and a red jacket with feathers around the wrists and collar. He also had a red feather on a necklace and contacts that made his emerald eyes look purple.

"Shut up, Faker." Shadow said, in a cold tone. "I've already let you dress me up in this ridiculous costume and drag me to this thing, the least you could do in return is be quiet." It was true that Shadow was in cosplay, too, but Sonic hadn't informed him of who he was. Shadow's ruby eye's also had contacts in making them look a fantastic gold and his ebony and crimson quills had been covered by a gold wig. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and a suit. "And for the love of Chaos' would you please tell me who I'm dressed up as."

Sonic smiled and said, "You're Eiri Yuki the handsome romance novelist with a dark past and I'm Suichi Shindou lead singer of up and coming band 'Bad Luck'."

Shadow gave Sonic a questioning look as the line moved up. "And what anime is this from?"

With sly grin Sonic replied, "You'll see..."

**ABC**

The room was packed. Nearly every chair in the auditorium was filled with spectators who wanted to see the cosplay competition. Shadow thought in was ridiculous, the amount of stalls Sonic had dragged him to, the amount of money the blue speedster had spent and they had only been here an hour! "Hey Shads? Can I borrow some money?"

"Why? It's not like you've spent all yours."

Silence.

Shadow looked at him. More silence. "...oh Chaos'..."

"So... is that a 'yes'?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, c'mon!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseee?!"

"Okay."

"Really?"

Shadow gave him a blank look and said, "No."

Sonic grabbed his sleve and started to pout and beg. "Please, Shadsie? Please? I'll pay you baaack."

Shadow realised he was blushing. '_Why did him calling me a name make my heart beat faster...?_' He pulled his arm back. "Fine! If only to shut you up." He pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"'Bout two hundred."

Another blank look. "What?"

"I need about two hundred dollars." Sonic held and out his hand.

Shadow sighed, a little dejected. "...fine..."

Sonic throw his arms around Shadow neck. "Thanks Shads." He let go, grabbed the offered money and got out of his seat. "I'll be back in a minute." then he took off.

Shadow blushed more and mumbled, "Stupid hedgehog..."

**DEF**

"What the hell was that crap?"

"'Gravitation'."

Shadow gave Sonic a questioning look. "But...it's yaoi..."

The blue speedster gave a bright smile and said, "Yep!"

"Wait...you made me dress up as a charecter from a _yaoi_ anime?"

"Yep."

Shadow smiled softly. "You're an idiot."

Sonic pouted. "Do you want to do the skit or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no."

"Then I'll do the damn skit."

The curtin opened to reveal the packed auditorium with Shadow centre stage. Shadow was sitting in a chair, reading a book, while Sonic was a fair distance away. "Yuuukiii!" Sonic said running up to Shadow and throwing his arms around his neck.

"Annoying brat." Shadow said as he pushed Sonic's arms away from him. "Do you ever stop yelling?"

Sonic sat on Shadow's lap, tucking his head in the crook of his neck. "Will you ever stop calling my lyrics the 'worst thing you've ever seen'?"

Shadow was having a hard time not blushing as he replied, "No."

Sonic smiled softly, "Then that's you're answer." Shadow couldn't help but blush a little at how Sonic lightly scrached the back of his neck.

Shadow couldn't help it. He just had to kiss the young hedgehog on his lap. So he did. But Sonic kissing him back? Now, that was a surprise. The crowd, thinking that it was all a part of the skit, clapped as they left the stage.

"Here." Sonic said, holding out long box about the width of a book with a light purple bow on it. "I told you that I'd pay you back."

Shadow pulled the bow off and looked at the box, it was the complete series of the Death Note manga. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that I like Death Note?"

"Rogue told me."

"Typical." Shadow kissed Sonic's cheek and said, "Thanks, Blue Boy."

Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "We need to talk."

**GHI**

**A.N - Not my best work, but still pretty good, right? Anyway, AVcon is the Anime and Video game convention here in Australia, just so people don't ask.**

**So, I want this to be kept T rated so NO lemons, please. I also want everyone to review and I definitely want everyone to leave a suggestion! Even you, random Guest reading this! Just don't call yourself 'Guest' so I can give you credit if I pick your idea.**

**Oh, and yesterday I saw Thor: The Dark World...I haven't stopped fangirling... Although Tairulz would kill me for telling you this but... CHRIS HEMSWORTH WAS SHIRTLESS AGAIN! Yaaaaaay! When/if you see it there are two little movie clips after the credits. So you'd better stay for them. I also saw the Doctor Who 50th anniversary special. Going into fangirl meltdown, now...**

**All right, I'm going, I'm going. No need to shove... I'm looking forward to your suggestions for B! SUPER OUT! *Throws smoke bomb and disappears* (Yeah that's right. I'm a Ninja...)**


End file.
